


Hacker Merlin

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, hacker merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacker Merlin fanart ispired by neuroticnick and his ACBB fic : Rule Number Four</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacker Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rule Number Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282970) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



I've been cheering Nick on for months while he's been writing his After Camlann fic : Rule Number Four. I drew this glasses wearing hacker Merlin back in May but waited to post until the story that inspired it came out. Congrats on completing not 1, but 2 fics for ACBB Nick. You are so prolific ;D

I've included a link to his fic, so go read it ^^

 


End file.
